The invention relates to a drive shaft comprising connecting parts which are arranged on each end of said drive shaft and which are designed for a rotationally locked connection with connecting components, and comprising a vibration absorber, which is arranged between said connecting components.
A vibration damper conforming to its genre is described in International patent publication no. WO 2010/102611 A1.
The object of the present invention is to improve the aforementioned vibration damper of the prior art.
This engineering object is achieved in that there is a decoupling ring, which comprises recesses, in addition to the negative profiles; and in that there is at least one pair of rotation limiting rings, which are free of additional recesses, and in that the decoupling ring is arranged axially along the longitudinal axis between the rotation limiting rings.
One embodiment provides that at least one portion of the rotary drivers and each of the associated negative profiles are constructed and coordinated with each other in such a way that at least one pocket is formed between the rotary drivers and each of the associated negative profiles.
One embodiment includes that at least one portion of the rotary drivers and each of the associated negative profiles are constructed and coordinated with each other in such a way that a pocket is formed between the rotary drivers and each of the associated negative profiles on each of the flanks of the rotary drivers.
One embodiment provides that the rotary drivers of the inner part and each of the associated negative profiles of the rotation limiting rings are constructed and coordinated with each other in such a way that a pocket is formed between the rotary drivers of the inner part and each of the associated negative profiles of the rotation limiting rings on each of the flanks of the rotary drivers.
One embodiment includes that the recesses of the decoupling ring are constructed as longitudinal grooves on the outer face and the inner face of the decoupling ring. In this case the outer face is the region of the damping part that faces the sleeve; and the inner face is the region of the damping part that faces the inner part.
One embodiment provides that the negative profiles and the recesses of the decoupling ring alternate over the periphery of the decoupling ring. At the same time different numbers of negative profiles and recesses alternate. Preferably in this case the negative profiles and the recesses relate to those negative profiles and recesses that are arranged, for example, in the manner of grooves, in the respective outer face or inner face, that is, in the same (inner/outer) face.
One embodiment includes that two recesses, which are formed as grooves of the outer face or the inner face, are arranged over the periphery of the decoupling ring between two negative profiles, which are constructed as grooves of the outer face or the inner face of the decoupling ring. Therefore, in this embodiment two recesses of the outer face may be found between each of the two negative profiles of the outer face. The same applies to the negative profiles or recesses of the inner face.
The invention also relates to a drive shaft with a vibration damper according to one of the above embodiments. This embodiment provides that each end has connecting parts for a rotationally locked connection with connecting components; and that the vibration damper is arranged between said connecting components. As a result, the drive shaft can comprise, for example joints and/or a displacement unit. The drive shaft can be used, for example, in a drive train of a motor vehicle as the longitudinal shaft and/or the side drive shaft. In this case said drive shaft has rotationally locked end regions for a rotationally locked connection with additional connecting components of the drive train, such as the transmission output shafts, differential input shafts or the differential output shafts, wheel hubs and the like, and is disposed between said connecting components of the vibration damper described above.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.